moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Horror
Boogedy, boogedy, boogedy Boo! Did that scare ya? No? Well then. We'll have to try harder, now won't we. After all, that's what the horror genre is all about. Putting the fear of God and the Devil into your soul until you crap Angel feathers! The horror genre speaks to the most primal and basest of all emotions - fear. Fear can come in many wonderfully dark and glorious packages, but for most, it is the fear of death that drives us. Fear of pain is a good motivator as well. Nobody likes pain. Pain hurts. Horror stories present one or more key characters and trap them in a situation where their livelihood or that of those they love is threatened by a force beyond their control. The horror genre is as diverse and varied as any other genre and can be dissected into any number of smaller sub-genres. Classic horror * Black Cat, The (1934) * Black Cat, The (1941) * Bride of Frankenstein, The (1935) * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1920) * Frankenstein (1931) * Ghost of Frankenstein, The (1942) * Godzilla, King of the Monsters! (1956) * Gojira (1954) * Le Manoir du diable (1896) * Son of Frankenstein (1939) * Tower of London (1939) * Werewolf of London (1935) 1960s horror * Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter (1966) * Night Creatures (1962) * Tower of London (1962) Sci-fi horror * 20 Million Miles to Earth (1957) * Attack of the Crab Monsters (1957) * Bride, The (1985) * Bride of Frankenstein, The (1935) * Chopping Mall (1986) * Frankenstein (1931) * Frankenstein (1994) * Frankenstein (2004/II) * Frankenstein 90 (1984) * Frankenstein Unbound (1990) * Galaxy of Terror (1981) * Ghost of Frankenstein, The (1942) * Ghosts of Mars (2001) * Godzilla, King of the Monsters! (1956) * Gojira (1954) * Humanoids from the Deep (1980) * Humanoids from the Deep (1996) * Invasion of the Bee Girls (1973) * Jason X (2002) * Lady Frankenstein (1971) * Not of This Earth (1988) * Rodan (1956) * Son of Frankenstein (1939) * Species (1995) * Species II (1998) * Species III (2004) * Species: The Awakening (2007) * Xtro (1983) * Xtro 2: The Second Encounter (1991) * Xtro 3: Watch the Skies (1995) Giant monster/Killer animal films * Attack of the Crab Monsters (1957) * Eight Legged Freaks (2002) * Gojira (1954) * Phase IV (1974) * Piranha (1978) * Up from the Depths (1979) Slasher horror * Bride of Chucky (1998) * Child's Play (1988) * Child's Play 2 (1990) * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) * Friday the 13th (1980) * Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) * Halloween (1978) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later (1998) * Halloween II (2009) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) * New Nightmare (1994) * Nightmare on Elm Street, A (1984) * Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, A (1985) * Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A (1987) * Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, A (1988) * Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, A (1989) * Nightmare on Elm Street, A (2010) * Seed of Chucky (2004) Psycho-Thriller * Eyes of a Stranger (1981) * Gothic (1986) * Psycho (1960) * Psycho (1998) Supernatural horror * Bride of Chucky (1998) * Child's Play (1988) * Child's Play 2 (1990) * Exorcist, The (1973) * Exorcist II: The Heretic (1977) * Exorcist III, The (1990) * Ferryman, The (2007) * Fog, The (1980) * Fog, The (2005) * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) * Halloween (2007) * Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * New Nightmare (1994) * Nightmare on Elm Street, A (1984) * Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, A (1985) * Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A (1987) * Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, A (1988) * Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, A (1989) * Nightmare on Elm Street, A (2010) * Oculus (2013) * Seed of Chucky (2004) * Stigmata (1999) * Wishmaster (1997) * Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies (1999) * Wishmaster 3: Beyond the Gates of Hell (2001) * Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled (2002) Comedic horror * Bride of Chucky (1998) * Eight Legged Freaks (2002) * Frankenstein 90 (1984) * Seed of Chucky (2004) * Young Frankenstein (1974) * Zombieland (2009) Holiday horror * Halloween (1978) * Halloween (2007) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later (1998) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) * Halloween II (2009) Ghost horror * Fog, The (1980) * Fog, The (2005) * Shining, The (1980) * Shining, The (1997) Vampire horror * 30 Days of Night (2007) * 30 Days of Night: Dark Days (2010) * Count Yorga, Vampire (1970) * Dracula (1979) * Dracula (1992) * Dracula A.D. 1972 (1972) * Return of Count Yorga, The (1971) * Satanic Rites of Dracula, The (1973) Werewolf horror * Werewolf of London (1935) * Wolf (1994) Zombie horror * Dawn of the Dead (1978) * Dawn of the Dead (2004) * Zombieland (2009) See also * Horror films Category:Films by genre